


She means everything to me

by hashtagsoftsame



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, canon typical drinking, canon typical hockey violence, genderswap AU, saffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagsoftsame/pseuds/hashtagsoftsame
Summary: A genderswap AU / Saffic because I refuse to change the pronouns of this song.Inspired by the song “She” by Dodie Clark.





	1. Am I allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard some discourse on genderswaps being transphobic. I just want to explicitly state that in the comic, to our knowledge, nursey and dex use he pronouns. In this fic, they use she pronouns because that's what the song uses to convey a wlw relationship. They could still be trans and/or nonbinary, the point is that they use she pronouns and play women's hockey and that's it. If this is still offensive/transphobic let me know and I'll work to change it. Thanks!

_ Am I allowed to look at her like that? _

It’s an average fall day at the Haus: Bitty is baking, Shitty is educating Holster and Ransom on the difference between being queerplatonic besties and lowkey dating (in hopes they’ll get the hint; there’s only so many weekly BFF sundaes that two bisexual besties can share before the levels of flirtatiousness induce vomiting), and Dex is fixing the doorknob. From Nursey’s spot on the disgusting couch, she peers over the privacy of her notebook to watch Dex pull her hair into a messy bun, revealing the sweat glisten on her neck beneath the halo of sunlight on her hair.

 

_ Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at? _

So far, Nursey has scribbled “Cliches are made new in the context of you” and a dozen comparisons of Dex to autumn. There’s a million directions to go; about the quiet peacefulness of breezes and the gentleness of falling leaves, or about angry electrical storms, resulting in trees stripped bare with their colors surrounding them, intertwined with all the others’, or about leaves being swept, raked away, clearing paths for seemingly more important values. It’s not that they won’t capture how she feels, but that they are all reminders that she must run away from those feelings.

 

_ And she smells like lemongrass and sleep _

Dex walks by, having finished her work in the time Nursey spent staring, and Nursey breathes, inhaling bittersweet aromas as she passes and makes a face in her direction.

 

_ She tastes like apple juice and peach _

Nursey follows Dex into the kitchen, and serves the two of them Bitty’s latest pie. She explains how she needs inspiration for the poetry project assigned a week ago but due tomorrow, just to make Dex groan in annoyance. Nursey dramatically facepalms, and attempts to rest her elbow back on the table, but misses and her face lands comedically in the pie. She sticks her tongue out at Dex, who laughs and wipes whipped cream off her tongue and onto her own, grinning. 

 

_ You would find her in a polaroid picture _

Dex laughs again, and Nursey wants this moment to last beyond Bitty rushing to clean her face with a towel, beyond Dex’s quieting chuckles. If only she could frame this and other moments that suggested Dex wasn’t as straight as she seemed.

 

_ And she means everything to me _

 


	2. I'd never tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning just in case this is a trigger: Nursey goes to the hospital and is anesthetized.

_I'd never tell,_ _no I'd never say a word_

They’re at the second home game of the season, and Nursey and Dex are doing really well. Nursey even assisted Dex’s goal, and cellyed by not so straight-up crashing together and hugging. Right now, it’s halfway through the third period, and the opposing team has gotten somewhat aggressive; the Wellies have already had two power plays in the third alone. One of them was from a tripping penalty in which Dex fell backwards and landed on her arm pretty painfully, but skated off. Nursey had made sure to casually hug her after that one, letting it linger perhaps a bit too long. Then she got lost in Dex’s dreamy eyes when she grinned in response and spent too long watching her skate away.

 

_And oh it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt_

Then the clock starts again. It’s almost slow motion to Nursey, how Dex is passing the puck to her so majestically that she doesn’t see someone from the other team practically speed skating towards her. Suddenly, Nursey is slammed into the boards at the right angle to make her fly. The last things she sees is Dex’s face very close to her own.

 

_She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

When she wakes up, blinking her eyes slowly, it’s too bright in the room. More importantly, her nose is touching a freckled elbow. A very sweet-smelling freckled elbow. She spends a moment smelling it, loopy because of the pain meds. Then she notices an impossibly more-freckled nose resting on the forearm connected to the elbow. More freckles? Must smell them.

 

_She tastes like apple juice and peach_

Nursey tilts her head up towards the nose and sniffs it, confirming its pleasant scent, and drowsily licks it because it probably tastes good too. But before she can process the flavors, the nose brushes hers. So she licks it again. Ooh, fruity.

 

_You would find her in a polaroid picture_

The nose twitches and Nursey notices bewildered amber eyes staring at her. Were those there the whole time? Then she sees Bitty and Lardo watching her. Bitty has her cellphone up, undoubtedly taking pictures, and Lardo looks quite amused. Focusing back on the freckles and the eyes, she recognizes Dex, who is trying not to laugh. Nursey giggles deliriously, prompting Dex to laugh with her.

 

_And she means everything to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. Oh my god. High Nursey is the funnest thing to write.
> 
> Let me know if you are enjoying this as much as I am!


	3. And I'll be okay

_And I'll be okay_ _admiring from afar_

They’re at Chowder’s birthday kegster and Nursey is drunkenly swing-dancing with the birthday boy, feeling free and bubbly. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dex listening to Farmer talk animatedly about something, and Dex nods along more solemnly than she should be. Nursey stops dancing around and stares at Dex, confused because she’s too beautiful to be sad. So Nursey decides to cheer her up.

 

_ Cause even when she's next to me, we could not be more far apart _

Nursey comes up to Dex’s side and wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder. Chowder knowingly steals Farmer away as Dex turns in Nursey’s arms to glare at her. But Nursey doesn’t notice; she lets herself get lost in entrancing amber eyes.

 

_ Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall _

Nursey kisses Dex in a burst of confidence, relishing in all the flavors from the party. She could do this for hours… 

 

_ But to her I taste of nothing at all _

…but Dex pulls away and claims that Nursey is drunk. She tries to respond but before she can think coherently after that kiss, Dex is on her way to the kitchen. Nursey manages to overhear Dex tell Bitty that she’s going back to her dorm, and Nursey watches her leave. Dismayed, she follows her.

 

_ Cause she smells like lemongrass and sleep _

Dex’s dorm isn’t far, so Nursey waits until she’s sure Dex has slammed the door behind her and curled up in the fetal position on her bed before following her. Dex isn’t the dramatic one out of the two of them, and never will be, but Nursey had expected an angry Dex, who’d yell at her and refuse to let her in. Not an exhausted Dex, who opens the door right when she knocks, holding a steaming mug of that tea she always smells like, and looking tiredly into Nursey’s confused eyes. Dex sighs, allows Nursey to come in, and sets her tea down on her desk. Dex tells Nursey that she likes her even as the anger begins to build in her voice. She says she knows the kiss was just because Nursey’s drunk, but Nursey violently shakes her head in effort to stop her wearing herself even more. Nursey tries to tell Dex how she feels, but for once her words fall short. But by then Dex is smiling, so she simply kisses her instead of trying to explain something so complicated.

 

_ She tastes like apple juice and peach _

The first thing Nursey can think of is a poem about the flavor of Dex’s lips. She has that fruity chapstick on, the one that Nursey gave her last spring. Nursey whines when Dex breaks the kiss because she’s helpless and drunk and wants instant gratification, but she lights up when Dex moves them to her bed. They make out until Nursey falls asleep, the taste of Dex on her tongue.

 

_ You would find her in a polaroid picture _

When she wakes up around two a.m., she fumbles around for her phone and finally gets the chance to take a picture of Dex. She’s lovely like this; drenched in luminous fairy lights and all mussed up from sleep. 

 

_ And she means everything to me _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please check out Dodie, she's amazing. Also listen to her EP on Spotify.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @hashtagsoftsame


End file.
